Scandal at Drama Academy
by Akingdreams21
Summary: Desperate to make a new show, Chris and his crew thought that a high school setting would be a good way to get ratings. No competition, just pure high school drama. Now will these teens survive or fall under pressure. Follow our Juniors, Sophomores and a tiny bit of freshmen in their journey to overcome this terrible part in life. Welcome to Scandal at Drama Academy! (NOT SYOC)
1. Chapter 1

**The Beginning**

"Guys we have to come up with an idea for a show. We've been on a 3 year hiatus and ABC have been on our butts about our contract!" Carl the writer said to his colleagues Chris and Chef. It has been 3 years since they have had a big T.V hit and their contracts are about to expire. Carl stares at Chris in hopes of him gaining an idea for the show. Chef was busy looking over their contracts. After just a couple of minutes he gave up and went to the bathroom. Chris blankly stares at the floor and ponders worthless ideas of shows. Chris then smirks at something he remembered from the show Real World. Carl looks at Chris with confusion and asks, "You have an idea you would like to share out loud?".Chris looks up in shock as he forgot his peer was with him. "Oh, no. I just remembered an episode of the Real World where they had 3 major fights," the sadistic monster said. Carl then smiled joyfully and yelled "That's our idea! A show following people around!"

Chris looked at Carl and thought about the idea. He wanted to know what Carl meant by people. Chris has only worked with one type of people is that is Teens. Carl knowing his partner in crime, spoke annoyed "We can make it a high school reality T.V show." Chris eye's glowed up in glee and smirked. "We should probably hide the cameras. I don't want this show to be like catching up with the Kardashians. People sell out quickly." Carl looked at Chris with a dumbfounded face, "Don't you like ratings though? The Kardashians sell out for ratings, ya' know." Chris remembered how he used to be power hungry and realized that over the years he has lost his rating hungry self and shrugged it off, "I just want real actual drama, Carl. Now, time to hunt for our students."

"Ok so we have boys named Michael, Josh, Oliver, Randy, Zack, Terence, Wesley, Brandon, Kellen, Tyler, George and Kollage. Michael, Zack, Oliver, Brandon, Josh and Kollage are juniors and Wesley, Randy, George and Tyler are sophomores. The last two are freshmen," Carl said with accomplishment and looked at all the profiles in front of him. He had spent 5 months finding and organizing a open abandoned school they could afford. He had also spent about 2 weeks finding possible interesting students.

"What about girls?" Chef asked. Carl looked at him weirdly and so did Chris. "Dude, I'm not even that weird and perverted!" Chris said to his peer and Chef rolled his eyes. "It just seems weird to have an all boy school. No offense and all but I don't have any experience with gay teenage boys" Chef said. Chris realized what Chef was talking about and looked at Carl to see if he was going to answer the question. Car; sighed and smiled.

"You really think I wouldn't search up teenage girls online? Wait, that sounded weird. Chef look what you have done to me! Anyways, our girls are: Haley, Mo, Katie, Taylor, Alexa, Zoey, Britney, Kelsey, Kasey, Ursula, Miranda, Jessie, Ariel, and Lacey. Haley, Mo, Katie, Taylor, Alexa, Zoey, and Britney are juniors. Kelsey, Kasey, Ursula and Jessie are sophomore. The other girls are freshmen I got at the last minute".

"Well...What about the building. Please tell me you got us a building!" Christopher said in panic. He knows if this show doesn't have a lot of good ratings that all his money will go to the IRS for not paying his taxes. Carl smirked.

"Don't worry Chris...This show will be a big hit!"


	2. Chapter 2

"I can't do it! I just can't go in there, mom!" Zack said in a worried voice. His mother sighed and shook her head.

"Zack, It's a new school. Nothing new. You wouldn't be put in this situation if you and Brandon hadn't sprayed painted the boys locker room." Zack looked at the new big gigantic school. He saw a lot of students going in. His mom told him she had work and Zack grumpily got out the car. Not to far a head of him was Brandon. His second in command looked very much different from him physically.

Both were tall, Brandon standing at 6'0 and Zack being 6'2. Zack had black messy faux hawk hair and Brandon had a lowcut fade. Zack was somewhat pale and Brandon was dark skinned. They shared muscularity though. Both had the jaw-dropping muscles and nice good looks.

"Dude! What's up?" Brandon said to his friend. Zack smiled his way and said,"Nothing much, B. This school seems nice and all but I dont know if it's for me. It looks like it'll be too much to handle." Brandon looked at Zack like he was stupid. Brandon had been knowing Zack since they were in 3rd grade when they hit eachother over a Icy-Pop. Ever since then, they had been best friends. Brandon always knew that Zack can overcome any obstacle. Wether if it was puberty or overcoming his first date, Brandon knew Zack can take the heat.

"Don't give me that bull, Zacky. I kno-" Brandon cut his sentence short when he saw a short latina girl with dark red curly hair laughing with a group of friends. She was wearing the typical academy uniform, White dress shirt, Black and red striped tie, a black blazer with a black and red skirt and white leggings. The latina felt someone looking at her and looked up at Brandon. Brandon quickly looked away and acted like he was showing Zack directions.

"And so this is the main entrance an-"

"B, I know where the school stuff is at. What were you going to say? Why'd you stop anyway?" Zack questioned. Brandon ignored Zack and noticed that the latina had gone inside. He smiled and told Zack, "This school is perfect for us."

{Line Break}

* * *

"I can't believe this school actually exists! I thought it was some weirdo trying to get some free sex and luring us into a school," Miranda told her group of friends. Her friends giggled at her remarks and kept walking. They had been walking from a diner down the street from the academy. Miranda was an average sized girl. She was 5'5 with straight blonde hair. She wore the academy uniform like all her friends did as well. She had hazel eyes and wore red lipstick. The group of girls crossed the street and saw how big the school was. Their jaws dropped and stood still.

"Anyone expected this? Wow! This looks like one of those preppy private highschools seen on Tv," Alexa said. Ah, yes. Alexa Rivers. Ms. Perfect smile and good grades. She stood at 5'4 and had her long dark brown hair in a loose ponytail. She had been baited into going to Drama Academy because her friends were all doing it.

"Que milagro! It's not a death alley way where we can easily get raped at," Katie said. Katie Rodriguez. More specifically, Katherina Carmela Maritza Rodriguez. She was the athletic one. She was 5'8 and light skinned. She had dark red curly hair and dimples that can make a baby stop crying.

The group of girls laughed at their comments before coming to the school. How phony it'll be and stupid. Katie felt someone looking at her. At first she ignored it but soon she got uncomfortable and looked the way she felt someone looking. Sure enough, there stood Brandon dumbfounded. She smiled at him but he didn't have a chance to notice as he looked away quickly.

"Senioritas, I just saw a cute boy looking at me!" Katie told her friends about the new discovery. Miranda looked around and stopped at a girl who had short black hair. The girl seemed 5'9 and she wore the academy uniform with the exception of the skirt. She wore black slacks and loose tie around her neck. She had a septum piercing along with 2 auricle piercings on both ears. She was skinny and pale with bright blue eyes. She was sitting down on the bench smoking on a E-Cig and looking around.

"Miranda, did you hear my question," Alexa asked her gal pal. Miranda looked at Alexa with confusion. Alexa sighed and asked Miranda if she saw the boy Katie was talking about.

"Oh, no! I was looking at..a boy! He's over there!" Miranda pointed awkwardly at a random boy. The girls looked at him and saw that it was a boy with black glasses, a cat shirt and black skinnies. He had long black hair and a small gauges. He held black camera in his hands. He seemed to be taking pictures of the school and the students.

"That boy over there? Ay, Dios. I'm not saying he's not good looking but...he doesn't seem your type Mira," Katie said with a smile. Miranda rolled her eyes and smiled with her friends as they entered the school.

{Line Break}

* * *

"Mo can you hurry up? We're going to be late for class!" A girl with blonde hair said. The setting was the gyms closet and the two girls had just finished making out. Mo was the girl Miranda was looking at and she was taking her time knowing they janitor would come in any time soon. She put her blazer on as the girl with blonde hair fixed her skirt. Mo didn't make eye contact with the girl what-so-ever and directly left the closet.

Mo walked down the empty hallways. She knew that homeroom was about to be over and so she waited outside the homeroom door of her best friend.

RING

As the bell rung, doors shot open and tons of students rushed into the hallway. Mo then saw a girl with straight blonde hair walking out with books in her hands and talking to a girl with a ponytail. The girl didn't seem to see Mo and just kept walking wth her friend.

"So I'm guessing you're late because you got some sugar in the janitors room again?" a boy with short brown hair said. He was shorter than Mo and was medium weight. He had green eyes and had very flat cheeks.

"Oh god, please don't say sugar. She wasn't sugary, let's just leave it at that." Mo scanned the hallway, looking for the girl with blonde hair but only saw Oliver. Oliver walked up to them and said "Salutations my friends. Oh! Michael, I got the pictures of the school and the enviorment you wanted!"

"Thanks Oli. These new kids have a meeting at the end of the day showing how the schools runs." Michael said. Mo was confused at what Michael and Oliver were talking about.

"New kids? What do you mean do kids?"

"About 7 new seniors arrived today because they transferred schools. I dont know. They all have different reasons I guess. Well, thats what Brit said to me." Michael told Mo. Mo raised her eyebrow. "Brit...told YOU? I find that hard to believe. Not to blow your confidence, but you and Oliver are the Geek Squad."

"Ok, I eavesdropped."

"Now that I can trust!"

{Line Break}

* * *

"Fuck dude. I can't take this shit anymore." A 5'8 boy with auburn short curly hair said on the phone. He was currently on the phone and drinking out of a flask. The alcohol burned his throat.

"I know! They put me in this dumb school! I want to go back to Iowa. At least I had law connections there. Here I dont have anything! All I have is a small shitty apartment. Not to mention we have to wear uniforms! Dude...save me"

-20 mins later-

The boy exited the bathroom a little tipsy but still can walk straight. The hallway was filled with students as it was the 4th hour. The boy on accident bumped into a girl with long black hair. She wore high heels with her uniform and she was with a girl who had blonde hair in a braid. Both girls had brown eyes and the blonde one had her industrial piercing.

"UGH! Watch where you're going you disgusting animal! You smell like pure vodka!" The girl said. She then saw who it was and smirked. She knew exactly who this boy was but the boy seemed flummoxed on why she was looking at him like that.

"You're Kollage...Kollage Le right? I'm Zoey and this is Brit." Zoey said motioning to Britney. Britney rolled her eye at him and looked somewhere else. Kollage didn't have a come back because of Zoey's beauty.

"Hey, beautiful. Can I have your number if you know me so well?" He said as an attempt to regain his power. Zoey laughed and soon walked away. Kollage just stood there and forgot about his next class. Oh well, another missed class. 


	3. Chapter 3

The hallways were quiet. No one was in them and everyone was in 6th hour. The bell rang and the hallway got filled up in seconds. A girl with brown hair exited what seemed to be Calculus class. She was medium height and skinny. She had a camera in her hands checking if it had anything wrong with it.

"Dammit! Whats wrong with this thing!" She said a little too loudly and Oliver approached her. He was going to say something but nothing came out. The girl looked up at him and looked at him weirdly. "May I help you?" She said to him. He looked like he was about to die in his own puddle of sweat and then Oliver left running. "Ugh, Whatever."

The girl kept walking until she got shoved by somebody. "Hey!" She yelled and the person turned around. The girl then saw that the person was a boy.

"Yeah? Can I help you?" The girl said in a annoyed tone. The boy smiled nervously and asked if the camera had a problem. "I've seen from a far that the lenses was out of place and I saw you struggling to put it back in"

"So basically you was looking at me and or stalking me from a distance and you came over here to make conversation with me" The girl said. The boy looked like he got hit with a bullet to the chest. "I'm Hayley, if you wanted to know," She said. The boy smiled and all the stress left his face.

"I'm Michael. Nice to meet you Hayley. But i'm serious. Do you need help fixing the lenses?"

Hayley nodded her head yes and saw how easily Michael put the lense in the camera. She didn't show it but she slightly was glad Michael helped her fix the camera.

* * *

"Ursula, stop being a whining baby and finish the essay" A short light skinned girl said to her friend who was 2 inches taller and a little bit lighter than her.

"No, I shouldn't be forced to do this damn essay for this lady. She has already put my grade down enough," The girl said. She had hazel eyes and ginger hair. Her friend had brown eyes and black hair that was in a french braid. "Ursula, this is why your GPA is a 3.1, it isn't time to be slacking off!"

"You act like it's a bad thing I have a 3.1" Ursula said. Her friend rolled her eyes and sighed. "I just hate having lower than a 3.5"

"Jessie, I'm not you...I like to break the rules. You come from a rich family. I'm surprised you're not in a private school" Ursula looked at her friend. Jessie just smiled and turned around

"I have to go to a community service. See ya Ursa. And by the way, not all rich kids go to private school!" Jessie yelled leaving Ursula.

"Stupid straight A student," Ursula said under her breathe. A boy around 5'7 and looked very geeky with curly red hair and freckles on his face. He was about to jump on her until she turned around and saw him

"Ugh, Wesley. What can I honor you this fine evening?" She said slightly annoyed but in a playful manner. Wesley smirked and pulled out a hard drive.

"This...is the key to Ms. Hackle-mans class. I have all the answers to all her planned tests and quizzes."

"And you're telling me this why? Like I told Jessie, I could care less about her class," Ursula said starting to walk out the door. Wesley followed her and offered to hold her books. She gladly gave them to him as they left the high school building.

"Because you're my girlfriend and I want the best for you," He said with a devious face. Ursula has long been knowing Wesley and knows that he would not have done that from the little good he has in his heart.

"Cut the bullshit, Wes. What do you really want from me?"

"A tape. But not just any type of tape. A blackmail tape"

"On who?"

"On this new boy, Randy"

* * *

"So you mean to tell me that they have a basketball team we didn't know about? Dude do you know what this means! We could be stars!" Brandon said to Zack while walking to his 2013 red and black Mustang.

"Although, I like the idea, I really do, but doesn't that sound too far fetched? I mean, We just got here and we don't know how their basketball team is. For all we know they could suck and it would be very humiliating to be on a losing team. You know I have never been on a losing team" Zack said to his best friend. Brandon starting driving to the diner down the street. Brandon kept going on and on about the basketball team while Zack looked out the window ignoring Brandon. Zack suddenly saw Britney and his heart dropped. He thought that she looked amazing in the school uniform and her smile was amazing.

"Brandon, I just saw an angel," He told his best friend. Brandon rolled his eyes, he knew Zack always got the girl.

"So...how does she look?" Brandon asked not really caring but knew it would be rude to say he doesn't care.

"You'll see. She's going into that diner you want to go to,"

"If I even find a parking space. This place is packed."

* * *

Zoey entered the diner with her sister Britney and saw great it was from the inside. "Brit, this place looks like a hobo hub from the outside but look how cool looking it looks! It's almost looks like my closet to be honest," Zoey said to Britney. Britney looked around and saw a lot of good looking guys.

"The toys don't look too bad either." Britney smirked at her sister. Zoey nodded in agreement and they sat at a two seat booth. A boy with blonde hair came up to them with 2 menus. He was about medium height and looked around 17 years old.

"Hi my name is Josh, your maitress. What can I get you fine looking ladies for drinks?" Josh said with confidence at the two queen bee's.

"Can it Josh. When did you start working here and when did you start introducing yourself like that?" Zoey said

"It's obvious he went corporate, Zoey" Britney joked. Josh fake laughed and gestured them to make their orders. "Two decaffs " Zoey said ordering for Britney, which she seemed like she didn't mind.

"Ok, let me bring this to my manager." Josh walked away with their order. Zoey looked at some boys that walked in. "Britney, look, them boys over there." Brit looked at the door and saw two certain boys.

"You talking about the tall ones? The dark and the vanilla ones? The milk chocolate and milk one?" Britney chuckled at her jokes. Zoey rolled her eyes and said yes. The boys seemed to notice them looking and they started walking their way.

"Oh my god, they're coming our way. What should we do?" Zoey asked her sister. Britney rolled her eyes and said, "We sit here and talk?"

"You're right. Ok. Let's do this"

* * *

Josh was about to go back to Zoey and Britney since he got permission from his manager to interact with the customers. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw 2 boys already sitting down with them. Josh sighed, but not because they took his seat, it's because he knows the history of Zoey's relationships. They always end in a 2 week period and she promises she'll be loyal. It never ends up happening. He was in deep thought that he was surprised to see a face right in front of him.

"Hello? Is someone in there? New diner obviously doesn't have good customer service, ugh!" A skinny and somewhat tan boy with brown hair said trying to get Josh's attention. Josh took offense to that and looked at the boy with a 'what do you want face'.

"Just give me a stupid cappuccino. But hey you're cute" They boy said with confidence. Josh raised his eyebrow as he was making the cappuccino. He put whip cream and slid it to the boy.

"2.77 is your total, Would you like to try our freshly made cinnamon pretzels?" Josh said ignoring what the boy said. The boy smiled and handed him a 20 dollar bill.

"Keep the change. In generosity of George"

"Have a good day, George" Josh said and started cleaning the counter; George left and Ursula came from the back of the kitchen.

"Joshua! What are you doing?" She asked.

"Ursula Buffay, what did I do this time?"

"Stop calling me that. I don't even look like her. But, that nice boy was flirting with you! How many times am I going to tell you big bro, you need to get laid again. You've been lacking on the parties" Ursula said to her brother. Josh played around with his lip piercing and sighed.

"That nice boy was being too confident, Ursh. He had this way of speaking that made me-"

"-horny and want him so hard to the point you ignore his attempts at getting at you? Josh, stop playing hard to get. It doesn't look attractive on you" Ursula said interrupting Josh. Josh rolled his eyes and continued cleaning the counter.

"As for the parties, I'm having one this saturday because of our new jobs. Mom and dad won't be home like usual so we have that all set up," Josh told his sister. She seemed surprised and relieved at the same time. She high-fived him and went back to the kitchen. Josh looked over at Zoey's booth and they were still there with the boys. He noticed 2 decaffs on the counter. He grabbed them and walked to the booth.

"Here goes nothing"

* * *

"Mo, you sure you don't want to go to the new diner? It seems fun," Michael asked his lesbian friend as he was was pointing at all the kids going to the diner. Mo looked at Michael with aggravation.

"I told you, I'm sure. I have to go to band practice anyways. Rock star duties calls, y'know." She said getting into her black Honda Accord. Michael shrugged and went along with Oliver to the diner.

"Fucking hipsters."

Mo drove to her friends house and finished band practice. She drove home and curiosity hit her as she saw a U-haul next door to her house. The vacant house now had furniture in it and Mo saw a girl with blonde hair talking to a older woman. Mo parked her car in the driveway and got out. She made her way in front of her door and got inside.

"It'll be a bitch if they're homophobic," She snickered. "Dads! I'm home!"

* * *

 **Hey guys! King here, Interesting story right? Trust me, I plan to make it like 50 chapters long. Another thing is that I will have a link in my Bio in the future that will direct you to a page showing how the characters look. Thanks for reading!**

 **Anyways, I do not own any brands I named.**

 **Also side note: Ursula Buffay is the twin sister of Phoebe from FRIENDS.**


	4. Chapter 4

"Mo that diner is the kicks. It's so awesome. You should come check it out this afternoon with me and Oli," Michael said to Mo. They were currently walking to the Academy after Mo parked her car. Mo rolled her eyes. She didn't like following in the trend of the people and she usually stayed away from big crowds.

"So I can become a follower? No thank you. I like to see myself as a rebel. A girl who fights authority!" She half-yelled in a patriotically way.

"Yeah, you sure know how to be different," Michael said winking at Mo.

"Oh shut up. Being different is the best feeling ever. It feels like you're unique. That you have your own voice."

"Ok Mo, I would like to have this awesome lecture with you on how different and gay you are but, I have to go meet Oliver in the photography room," Michael said walking away.

"At least I'm not gayer than you and Oliver! I know you two have something going on!," Mo joked and started chuckling when she saw Michael point his middle finger at her. She turned around an bumped into someone on accident.

"Shit! Watch it!," The voice said which was very female tone so Mo assumed it was a female.

"Calm your tits, sugar plum. It's not the end of the world." Mo said getting up and finally looking at the girl. Mo looked her up and down and thought to herself. _Damn, She's hot._

"Are you checking me out? I'm sorry to burst your bubble, gay girl, but i'm straight," The girl said to Mo in a matter-of-factually way. Mo rolled her eyes and scowled. She took what she thought back. _Typical straight girl._ Mo then looked closely at her face (She was looking at something else before, if ya know what I mean ;) )

"Wait, You're the girl who just moved in next door to me. On Lane drive."

"Yeah...So what?"

"I was just... you know what. Fuck you. My dads told me to be friends with you, but fuck you and your little homophobic slurs and your pretty face and also your god damn teeth. Yeah I said it! You have perfect teeth, but you know who doesn't cares? Me! I don't care! So what i'm going to do is leave before I go haywire on you." Mo yelled but not laughed enough for the hallway to hear but loud enough for the girls who had just walked up to the blonde girl. Mo left leaving the 3 girls shocked.

"What was that about, Miranda?" Alexa asked her friend.

"It looked like girl JB wanted to kill you. What you did to her?" Katie asked her still shocked friend.

"She was checking me out! You guys know I don't role that way. Plus I don't get along with..." She whispers to her friends, "Gay people"

"But you still accept me," Katie said defensively.

"You're bi though. There is a difference. You're just greedy and want both types of pleasures. Also you're my best friend!"

"Alright guys settle down. Miranda, we know you don't swing that way. You made yourself clear, but you can't be rude to someone just because they are checking you out. It's a compliment really. Now if they do something else like per say, try to force you into making out with them, then sure, you can kick their privates but she didn't do that now did she?" Alexa confronted her other half. Miranda nodded and sighed. She didn't know what to do. She knew she grew up with conservative parents. Always believed in the bible and everything such as homosexuality was wrong. But now in days, she sees that everything is changing so fast paced that she doesn't know whether to listen to her parents or to follow with her gut of being a homo-friendly person.

"I think she's hot, ya know. She has that rock star but still modeling type of style and face. Like a rule breaker but still stays sexy at doing it. Alexa what do you think?" Katie said knocking Miranda out of her thoughts. Alexa smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Guys lets go to 1st period. We already missed homeroom. To answer your question Katie, Yes. She is very pretty." Miranda showed no emotion but deep deep down she told herself _She's not pretty. She's Sexy._

* * *

"Britney hurry up we're going to be late for lunch! You know Zack and Brandon will be there waiting for us," Zoey told her sister. Britney was putting on makeup in the bathroom, taking her time to annoy Zoey. She smiled and said,

"Zoey, you know I can't put make up faster than you. Just hold on a minute. And we also have like 45 mins left. We have plenty of time, Big sis."

Zoey sighed and waited for her younger sister which took more than a minute. It took about 10-15 minutes. Britney made sure she looked pretty and nice for Zack as she checked in the mirror for about 5 times before they left the bathroom. They soon made it to the cafeteria where Zoey saw Brandon talking to Zack in an empy table.

"Ok Brit. Lets conquer their hearts"

* * *

Oliver was heading to lunch until Michael jumped on his back surprisingly

"Shit Mike! Get off of me! You're heavy!" Oliver yelled at his best friend. Michael got off laughing and Oliver was glaring at him.

"What are you two love birds up to? Have gay sex without me?" Josh said getting their attention. Michael and Oliver looked at Josh and smiled.

"Hey Josh, How's the parties?" Oliver said while he hugged him. Michael just head nodded telling him hi.

"You would know if you'd actually come to one! I'm actually having one this Saturday. I would love for my Oli and my miky Mike to come! It'll be awesome! We'll have drinks, food, games, everything." Joshua said hopeful one of them would budge.

"What is the party for? And not call me your Miky Mike ever again. It's weird dude." Michael joke-fully but still serious. Josh rolled his eyes and put his arm around Oliver.

"I'll tell you in the lunch room." They all soon started to walk into the lunch area.

The lunch area consists of 15 tables that holds up to atleast 8 people. The tables each have their own Clique or group of friends.

Josh and Oliver went to grab their lunches while Michael sat down at an empty table waiting for them.

"So, when am I going to get into those pant of yours, Oli?" Josh smirked and winked at Oliver. Oliver blushed and playfully punched Josh in the shoulder.

"You know I don't role that way, Joshy. I may act like im question my sexuality, but come on, we all know I've banged more girls than anyone here," Oliver joked as he got his apple. They both went and sat down with Michael who was now reading the school news letter.

"No surprise here, Ms. Zaletti is in the cover of the newsletter. I need to stop taking pictures of her," Michael said showing Josh.

"Stop taking pictures of who?" Mo out of nowhere came and sat down with her tray. Josh handed her the newsletter and she rolled her eyes.

"It's not you Michael. The principal just likes my pretty face and plus, I'm the only talented athlete at this school. I bet if that girl over there were to join the basketball team, the newsletter will be her face only. No words, but her face" Mo said pointing at Katie who was laughing with her group of friends.

"Mo, don't tell me you have the hots for the new red head?" Josh said eating his mashed potatoes. Michael chuckled and Oliver looked at the girl. He tried so hard to see that beauty in her. He just sees a pretty face, nothing that'll attact him though. Since he was 15 he started feeling that way with all girls. Nothing that would interest him.

"Please Joshua, are you joking? How we used to run this school? You forget freshmen and Sophomore year how we used to date all the seniors and juniors?" Mo reminded Josh about the old days. Well for him at least.

"Yeah, Josh. Whatever happened to Joshua, the gay boy with the power to turn a straight boy gay?" Michael asked Josh. Josh seemed quiet and shrugged.

"I just stopped my ways. I didn't find the joy in it."Josh said bringing the mood down. Mo felt bad for changing the attention on him.

"Josh, I have the hots for everybody. Hell, I have the hots for you. Our babies would be the bomb!"

"Oh my god, I can see them now. Pertunia Stanlee and Oscar Zaletti!" Josh got excited. The bad vibe was quickly gone as Michael and Oliver started laughing.

"Yes! Except, I am never calling my daughter, Pertunia. It'll be... Violet."

"So Mo, do you plan to get anybody at Josh's party? I hear that everyone and their moms is going," Oliver asked. Mo and Josh gave him a 'Bitch please face'

They both said in Unison, "Oliver Lance Manners, you know damn well you and your mother will not come to this party"

"I might come actually. I'm trying new things."

"New things? Like what? Boys?" Josh wiggled his eyebrow. Michael punched Josh softly as if he was defending Oliver.

"Anyways, The party is about your new job right Josh?" Mo said ignoring Oliver's question.

"Yeah. I got a job at the new diner down the street and it's pretty rad."

"Wait but I didn't see you yesterday. The only person I saw was Ursula and this buff guy in the back," Michael said questioning Josh.

"I left early, I didn't feel good. First these boys were talking to the Matthew sisters, and second this boy tried to flirt with me! He was so confident. It reminded me of myself. So after I gave the sisters order, I told my manager I was getting sick and he let me go."

"Wait, this guy flirted with you and you didn't hook up with him? We need to have a serious talk Josh," Mo told her bisexual friend in a joking manner.

"Like I said, He was too confident."

* * *

"Guys, that girl has been on my mind nonstop. I don't know. It's like her looks have captured my heart," Katie said to her friends. They were currently eating lunch in their own little table. Alexa was looking over the whole cafeteria and spotted a boy with black hair. He was currently talking to a boy with brown shaggy hair who wore a snap back. She quickly looked away when he turned his head in her direction.

"Who? Justin Bieber?" Miranda asked.

"Yes, Justin Bieber. I don't know her name though. Alexa do you have a clue?" Katie asked her friend who was in deep thought. It took Alexa 2 minutes to respond

"Huh? Uh...she doesn't talk much in the classes i'm in with her. The teachers really don't call on her either so sorry, K. Can't help you out"

"Wait, there she is. With the table with the diner maitress and the schools photographers. Of course she'll be in a table with all guy though. Not surprised here," Miranda shrugged. Katie was getting mad at Miranda's remarks and so she got up and left the table to go to Mo's table.

"Great. You two have to get along. This has been going on since Katie came out in 7th grade. Miranda it's time for you to grow up." Alexa said. Miranda sighed and nodded. _I just don't want Katie to get her._

* * *

(Back to Mo's table)

"I just don't think amiibos should be that mu-"

"excuse me, sorry. Can I sit here?" Katie said politely.

"Yeah sure. You can sit next to me," Josh told Katie. Katie smiled but thought, _I was hoping to sit next to the girl but ok._

Josh glanced over at Mo and noticed she was minding Katie no attention. He smirked and started conversation with Katie.

"So, new student?"

"Uh, yeah. My friends and I started yesterday. They said its the best talent school in town so since all our moms are best friends, they decided to put us together."

"Oh that's awesome. Well thank god we have a good looking new person. I like the red hair too." Josh said trying to flirt with the girl. He knew that Mo would take notice sooner or later and she wouldn't be happy about it.

"Josh, stop scaring our guest away. She doesn't want your bad flirting attempts," Oliver said rolling his eyes. He felt a little bit of jealousy but didn't want to show it. Michael nodded in agreement.

"Yeah dude, let this pretty girl stick around longer than Mo did." Michael said chuckling at the memory. Mo smiled and shook her head.

"You dumb asses tried to get at me the first day!" She said half-yelling at all three boys. Katie took this as a chance to make conversation with her.

"What did tried to do? Force you into liking them?"

"Yeah pretty much. By the second day they knew I was gay though. I made myself clear on that. Josh was the worst, He tried his hardest even after I told him I saw a lesbian. He was saying we could be a double gay couple. Ever since then we have been best friends." Mo finally looked up at the girl and looked into her eyes. Katie could not look away from her eyes as they were crystal piercing blue eyes. Michael saw this and nudged Oliver. Oliver cleared his throat and both of them looked away.

"So...How's the lunch guys?" Josh asked.

* * *

"Dude they have a lot of hot girls here. How do you do it? How do you control yourself bro" Kollage asked his friend with brown shaggy hair. Riley was his name and he was known to being the schools playboy after he took it from Josh.

"I don't. Well, they don't. They come to me, and I let it happen, Kollage. That's my secret. Ive had half of these girls as my girlfriends and none of them hate me. You know why? They caught me cheating, but I always make amends. Be an asshole but be a nice one after you use them." Riley told his friend Kollage the secrets of having one week relationships. Kollage Hi-fived his new friend.

"Awesome! But I saw this girl looking at me about 5 mins ago. Her over there." Kollage pointed at Alexa who was laughing with Miranda. "Do you know her? It'll be awesome having a first target my second day of school bro."

"You sound like you're desperate. Like I said, I let it happen. But, no I dont know her. She must be new like you. What's up with all these school transfers.

"I don't know. I heard about it because my mom told me I had no other choice. and I'm not desperate. I just made an observation, you prick" Kollage said somewhat angriy. Riley rolled his eyes and flipped off Kollage.

"Shut up. You're annoying me. But I like it. I like your balls kid."

"I'm the same age of you!"

"Physically but not mentally. Look, Just let these girls come to you. So you won't have to worry about them accusing you of coming onto them first. But lunch is over now. We'll talk later arts and crafts. and remember, stop being desperate" Riley said as he got up, threw his lunch away and left the cafeteria.

"Asshole."

* * *

 **Hi guys! A little update. There is a link in my bio that will direct you to a page that shows how the characters look and a brief description of them. Go to it if you're interested!**

 **Thanks for reading! ^-^**


End file.
